Ode à Alegria
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: "Você consegue escutar esses versos, Shinji? Parece o paraíso, não? A felicidade plena, toda essa sinfonia! A vida é como uma. Cada pessoa toca um instrumento, e forma uma orquestra que rege a nossa vida, essas pessoas tocando esses instrumentos nos fazem tomar nossas escolhas, afinal somos o maestro dessa orquestra criando nossa vida, nossa própria sinfonia!" (Kaworu Centred)


Desde início eu fui apenas um recipiente imortal, desde sempre eu tive um propósito, meu corpo não é meu corpo, minha alma não é minha alma, nada me pertence, até meu nome é falso.

O que é meu?

Lilith, ao criar os liliuns, os deu liberdade, então se criaturas tão insignificantes como os humanos tinham o direito a ser livres, por que eu não poderia?

Por que eu me prendia a Seele?

Gratidão talvez, sim, eles me deram uma vida, um nome. Meu nome é Kaworu? Ou é Adão?

Não, eu não sou Adão, eu apenas tenho sua alma.

Então o que eu sou? Um humano? Um clone? Um deus? O que eu sou?

Todos acham que eu sou uma marionete, uma marionete sem escolha, mas quem as tirou? Por que eu teria que iniciar o terceiro impacto?

Por que eu deveria me unir a Adão?

Por que eu que deveria morrer?

"Porque ninguém mais pode".

Qual o propósito disso tudo? Eu tenho sim minhas vontades, eu tenho meu próprio gosto, certo?

Eu fico feliz ao escutar música. Sim, música, um prazer mundano que enche os liliuns de alegria, alegria, eu sou capaz de sentir alegria também!

Então eu sou um humano?

Eu amo, sim eu amo, eu amo o Shinji, e ele também me ama, o amor não é um sentimento divino, Lilith e Adão não são capazes de amar ou são?

Então eu sou um humano?

Não, humanos são livres, eu não sou livre, se eu não sou livre então eu não posso amar, se eu não sou livre, não posso sentir, então tudo não passou de uma ilusão?

Tudo que eu achava que senti foi uma ilusão?

Eu não tenho um coração? Mas eu o sinto no meu peito, ele bate, ele bombeia o sangue desse receptáculo, dessa casca semivazia, desse corpo que me deixa solitário por ser vazio!

Eu quero sentir!

Eu quero escolher!

Eu quero viver!

Eu quero morrer!

Que som é esse? Que significa esse maravilhoso som que entoa nos meus ouvidos? Essa sensação... Seria a alegria dos liliuns? Ou apenas mais uma ilusão?

Não, isso não pode ser uma ilusão, eu preciso sentir algo!

_Freude trinken alle Wesen_

_An den Brüsten der Natur;_

_Alle Guten, alle Bösen,_

_Folgen ihrer Rosenspur._

_Küsse gab sie uns und Reben,_

_Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod;_

_Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben,_

_Und der Cherub steht vor Gott!_

_Alegria bebem todos os seres_

_No seio da Natureza:_

_Todos os bons, todos os maus,_

_Seguem seu rastro de rosas._

_Ela nos deu beijos e vinho e_

_Um amigo leal até a morte;_

_Deu força para a vida aos mais humildes_

_E ao querubim que se ergue diante de Deus!_

Eu entendo agora… a alegria, ela pode ser sentida por todos os seres, inclusive a um indefinido como eu; ela me deu um amigo leal até a morte, ela me deu o Shinji, eu sou como o querubim de Deus, eu sou o enviado, eu tenho uma escolha, eu posso ser livre!

A morte é a única liberdade!

Minha única liberdade, e quem a decidirá é você, Shinji!

Sim, por que não? Imagina que alegria! Você sentir meu sangue em suas mãos, sentir a vida se esvaindo do meu corpo lentamente, me sentir para sempre, você sentirá por mim, toda a alegria, todo o sofrimento, toda a dor que eu acho que eu carrego.

Acabe com as barreiras dos nossos corações ou não, de qualquer maneira eu morrerei, não irei ver o mundo que você escolheu para os liliuns, será um de dor, de solidão? Ou será um onde seremos um de novo? Onde nossas almas se unirão e não haverá mais barreiras?

Ah, como eu gostaria de ver esse mundo, ficaria alegre seja lá qual fosse o resultado dele, pois é somente isso que eu busco agora, a alegria!

Eu não preciso saber o que eu sou, eu não preciso saber o meu propósito, eu só preciso sentir isso em mim!

Você consegue escutar esses versos, Shinji? Parece o paraíso, não? A felicidade plena, toda essa sinfonia! A vida é como uma. Cada pessoa toca um instrumento, e forma uma orquestra que rege a nossa vida, essas pessoas tocando esses instrumentos nos fazem tomar nossas escolhas, afinal somos o maestro dessa orquestra criando nossa vida, nossa própria sinfonia!

Crie uma sinfonia de alegria!

Criemos uma! Criemos uma juntos!

Basta você me matar, por que a demora? Vamos! Eu quero sentir a alegria através da minha liberdade, da minha morte!

Finalmente você decidiu, finalmente você fez sua escolha, consigo senti-la, sinto como se suas mãos esmagassem meu pescoço, finalmente sinto, mesmo que seja a dor, mas essa dor me trás prazer!

Encaro os olhos do EVA e percebo que eles estão tristes, por que? Você não está feliz? Você não está compondo alegria?

Porque eu compus minha sinfonia e ela está completa! Graças a você, eu pude morrer e foi na morte que eu me libertei.

Foi na morte que eu a encontrei, encontrei finalmente a resposta, a alegria!


End file.
